leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zaun
right|275px to wielka, podmiejska dzielnica, położona głęboko w kanionach i dolinach przeplatających . Światło, które dociera na dół, jest przytłumione przez opary wydobywające się z przerdzewiałych rur oraz odbijane od licznych witraży. Zaun i Piltover były niegdyś zjednoczone, ale uległy podziałowi, chociaż nadal ze sobą współpracują. Mimo spowijającego go wiecznego mroku, Zaun dobrze prosperuje, jego mieszkańcy są pełni energii, a kultura bogata. Bogactwo Piltover umożliwiło jednoczesny rozwój Zaun, czyniąc z niego mroczne odbicie miasta mieszczącego się powyżej. Wiele dóbr przybywających do Piltover często trafia na czarny rynek w Zaun, a wynalazcy hextechu, dla których ograniczenia w górnym mieście są zbyt surowe, najczęściej spokojnie dokonują swoich niebezpiecznych badań w Zaun. Niekontrolowany rozwój groźnych technologii oraz przemysłu sprawił, że całe połacie Zaun są skażone i niebezpieczne. Strumienie toksycznych ścieków zalegają na dolnych poziomach miasta, ale nawet tam ludzie znajdują sposoby na życie i rozwój. __TOC__ Opis center|600px|thumb|Lokalizacja Piltover Zaun znane też jako Miasto z Żelaza i Szkła to podziemne miasto leżące w kanionach i dolinach. Jest usytuowane pod Miastem Postępu - , a światło docierające do jego głębin przenika przez opary wydobywające się ze skorodowanych rur i odbija się od brudnych witraży przemysłowej architektury. Lokalizacja right|200px Miasto położone jest na przesmyku, który oddziela północną część Valoranu od południowej. Klif To najważniejsze miejsce w Zaun, dawniej było to epicentrum potężnego trzęsienia ziemi, które zatopiło dużą część miasta. Dzisiaj jest to miejsce z masywnymi wieżami widniejącymi nad horyzontem Piltover jako dowód przetrwania. Jednym z takich budynków jest wieża College'u Techmaturgii. Roztańczony Most Wszyscy z Zaun i Piltover ciągną na odbywający się na Roztańczonym Moście targ, by zasmakować we wszystkich skarbach miasta. Każdego wieczoru można tu znaleźć najlepszą muzykę, jedzenie i tradycyjne, chemtechowe wyroby. Slumsy Slumsy Zaunu to najgęściej zaludnione i najbardziej zanieczyszczone miejsce w całym Valoranie. Duże rury z płynącymi odpadami przemysłowymi są umieszczone pomiędzy budynkami. Stanowi to także główną siłą roboczą dla fabryk. Znajduje się tam Ściana Pamięci - miejsce dla tych, którzy stracili coś ważnego. Kanały Zaun To miejsce, w których lądują toksyczne odpady przemysłowe z fabryk i są transportowane dalej w kierunku morza. Żyje w nich wiele zwierząt, które część z nich uległa mutacji. To także dom i . Wieża Akademii Techmaturgii Potężna wieża Akademii Techmaturgii arogancko wznosi się w szerokim kanonie dzieląc Piltover na część północną i południową. Jest zakotwiczona do klifów poprzez kołyszące się mosty wiszące i grube żelazne kable. W trackie silniejszych wiatrów od strony oceanów są mocne napięte niczym struny gitarowe. To doskonała lokalizacja dla tych, którzy chcą poznać nauki o techmaturgii zarówno dla przyszłych jak i doświadczonych naukowców. Posiada kilka kulturowych więzi z Bleak Academy. Inne W Zaun rozróżniamy też takie miejsca jak: * Laboratorium — zniszczone laboratorium naukowca, w którym ulepszył * Laboratorium — główne laboratorium dawnego piltoverskiego naukowca * Sump Works — miejsce, w którym swoją mutację przeszedł * Zakład Psychiatryczny — ośrodek dla psychicznie chorych oraz pierwszy dom * Zakłady Priggs — potężny kompleks fabryk i zakładów należący do Dr. Priggsa Kultura Mieszkańcy Zaun są uważani za najbardziej egocentryczną społeczność. Wynika to z faktu prawa do robienia tego, na co mają ochotę. Tworzy to najbardziej "wolne" miasto w . Zaun i — kiedyś stanowiące jedno miasto — teraz są rozdzielone, lecz żyją w symbiozie. Pomimo ciągle obecnego smogu, Zaun prężnie się rozwija, jego mieszkańcy żyją pełnią życia, a kultura kwitnie. Bogactwo Piltover wspomaga rozwój Zaun, mrocznego odbicia górnego miasta. Wiele z towarów przybywających do Piltover w końcu trafia na szemrane rynki Zaun, a hextechowi wynalazcy, dla których ograniczenia nałożone w mieście powyżej są zbyt restrykcyjne, często przenoszą się ze swoimi niebezpiecznymi badaniami do Zaun. Niczym nieskrępowany rozwój podejrzanych technologii oraz nieroztropnego przemysłu spowodował, że całe obszary Zaun zostały skażone i stały się niebezpieczne. Na każdej ulicy znajdują się kramy z różnymi ekscentrycznymi rzeczami. Sklepikarzami są bardzo ambitni ludzie, których głównym celem jest uzyskanie jak największego zysku. Ich rywalizację sami określają "duchem zdrowej konkurencji handlowej". Chemtech To chemiczny odpowiednik hextechu używany główny do ulepszenia ciała, który dość często może wywoływać skutki uboczne a nawet śmierć. Często jest łączony z metalowymi ulepszeniami jak protokończyny czy katalizatory. Święta W Zaun są obchodzone następujące święta: *'Festiwal Lotów' — coroczny festiwal, w którym głównym punktem imprezy jest prezentacja najnowszych technologii i wynalazków w celach pokojowych. Odbywają się także od 16 lat wyścigi zeppelinów pomiędzy Piltover a Zaunem. *'Dzień Postępu' — główne święto Piltover obchodzone z okazji otworzenia Słonecznych Wrót, dzięki czemu miasto zaczęło w bardzo szybkim tempie bogacić się. W Zaun jest to dzień pamięci, w którym w wyniku katastrofy część miasta została zalana przez morze. Ubiór left|250px|thumb|Różnice w stylach Zaunu i Piltover Moda Zaunu jest mocno zróżnicowana i dość często każdy ma swój indywidualny wygląd. Bogatsi mieszkańcy posiadają styl Piltover ze względu na częste kontakty z górną częścią metropolii. Niektórzy preferują styl ukazujący progresywny i/lub bogaty krój. Jednak jest duża różnica w ubiorze pomiędzy miastami-państwami. W przypadku Piltover, mieszkańcy mają ozdoby w postaci złotych wzorów i niebieskich kryształów w celu wyróżnienia się w społeczeństwie. W Zaun panuje bardziej surowa moda, która często zlewa się z otoczeniem, gdyż zwykli mieszkańcy zbytnio nie chcą się wyróżniać w społeczeństwie. Jedynymi elementami odróżniającymi są mocno rzucające się w oczy kolory jak zieleń, błękit czy czerwień ze względu na częsty kontakt z toksycznymi odpadami przemysłowymi. Osoby posiadające ulepszenia w postaci protokończyn są łatwo rozróżniani od pozostałych ze względu na "nietypowe" szczegóły. Postać będąca "nieulepszona" jest często określona jako "mięsisty" przez zwolenników Wielkiej Ewolucji. Wierzenia: Janna right|195px Wielu żeglarzy jest bardzo przesądnych, co nie powinno dziwić, ponieważ często od kaprysów pogody zależy ich życie. Niektórzy kapitanowie nalegają na rozsypywanie soli na pokładzie, aby morze nie wiedziało, że pochodzą z lądu. Inni wyrzucają pierwszą złowioną rybę z powrotem do wody jako oznakę litości. Nie jest więc dziwne, że większość z nich błaga sam wiatr o delikatną bryzę, spokojną wodę oraz czyste niebo. Wielu uważa, że narodziła się dzięki tym modlitwom. Jej początki były skromne. Żeglarze czasami zauważali jasnoniebieskiego ptaka tuż przed tym, jak pomyślny wiatr z tyłu poczynał dąć w żagle. Inni przysięgali, że słyszeli gwizdanie tuż przed nadejściem burzy, jakby chciało ono przed nią ostrzec. Gdy pogłoski o tych łaskawych omenach zaczęły się rozprzestrzeniać, ludzie coraz częściej zauważali ptaka. Niektórzy przysięgają, że widzieli, jak ptak zmienia się w kobietę. Powiadali, że ta tajemnicza kobieta ze spiczastymi uszami i falującymi włosami unosiła się nad wodą i kierowała ruchami wiatru za pomocą kostura. Żeglarze tworzyli rozpadające się ołtarze z ptasich kości i lśniących skorup ostryg, które mocowali na dziobach statków. Bogatsi właściciele statków budowali ołtarze jako figury na masztach w nadziei, że bardziej ostentacyjna demonstracja wiary zostanie nagrodzona jeszcze lepszymi wiatrami. W końcu runeterrańscy żeglarze wspólnie nadali imię duchowi wiatru — "Janna", starożytne słowo znaczące "opiekun". W miarę jak coraz więcej żeglarzy zaczynało wierzyć w Jannę i składać coraz to obfitsze dary, by zyskać jej przychylność, jej moc rosła jeszcze bardziej. Pomagała badaczom przemierzać nieznane wody, zawracała statki ze zdradzieckich raf i — podczas wyjątkowo pochmurnych nocy — owijała stęsknionych za domem żeglarzy ciepłą bryzą. Jeżeli ktoś wyruszał w morze ze złymi zamiarami — piraci, rabusie i im podobni — Janna czasami spychała ich z kursu za pomocą nagłych nawałnic i burz. W wyniku otworzenia kanału przez przesmyk, który oddzielał morza i znacznym skróceniu drogi, marynarze już nie potrzebowali próśb o sprzyjające wiatry. Janna stała się słabsza i czuła, że jej moc zanika. Gdy chciała przywołać szkwał, wyczarowywała tylko lekki wietrzyk. Jeśli przybrała postać ptaka, mogła lecieć tylko przez kilka minut, zanim musiała odpocząć. Kilka lat temu znaczyła tak wiele dla wszystkich przemierzających morza — czy tak łatwo było zapomnieć o kimś, kto chciał zapewnić im bezpieczeństwo i odpowiedzieć na ich modlitwy? Jannę smuciło to, że powoli traciła na znaczeniu. Kiedy kanał został ukończony, jedyne, co po niej pozostało, to słaba bryza. Lecz w wyniku działania chemicznych oparów rozpuszczających skały w trakcie otwierania kanału, zbocza klifów poczęły pękać a ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Zebrani usłyszeli ryk wody oraz syk gazu. Wybuchy spowodowały reakcję łańcuchową, która wstrząsnęła całym przesmykiem a całe dzielnice zapadały się do oceanu, a prawie połowa mieszkańców miasta musiała walczyć o życie z rwącymi prądami wschodnich i zachodnich mórz. W wyniku tego wydarzenia, mieszkańcy błagali Jannę o ratunek, która zapobiegła większym zniszczeniom. Wiele lat po tym, jak naprawiono miasto zwane , a nad nim zbudowano lśniące miasto , imię Janny wspomina się w niezliczonych historiach, które opowiadają o wędrownym duchu wiatru, przybywającym w czasach wielkiej potrzeby. Niektórzy powiadają, że gdy Szarość Zaun staje się zbyt gęsta, Janna ją rozprasza, a następnie znika równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Gdy oprych na usługach chemicznego barona przesadza lub gdy nikt nie reaguje na krzyki ofiar, potężny podmuch wiatru może przelecieć ulicą i przybyć na pomoc tym, którym nikt nie chce pomóc. Obecnie są budowane kapliczki ze złomu i zębatek a w każdy Dzień Postępu, niezależnie od pogody, wierzący w Jannę otwierają wszystkie okna i drzwi, aby wygnała ona zastałe powietrze zeszłego roku i wpuściła świeże. Wierzenia: Szara Pani right|200px|thumb|Pomnik Wielkiej Ewolucji Kościół Wielkiej Ewolucji jest odwiedzany zarówno przez Piltoverczyków jak i Zaunitów. Grupa ta została prawdopodobnie założona przez , który widzi w przyszłości człowieka wyewoluowanego z mięsnego ciała do stalowej maszyny. Dzięki połączenie ciała z metalem bądź zastąpienie go maszyną, naznaczyła jego dzieło głosząc, że techmaturgia oczyści ich ze słabości ludzkiej powłoki. Grupa religijna rośnie z dnia na dzień. Osoby niebędące ulepszone metalem nie są mile widziane w kościele. Ale Wielka Ewolucja często odwiedza chore osoby, u których jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji zagrażającemu życiu jest wstawienie metalowych implantów. Jest to główny klucz szerzenia kultu wśród społeczności Piltover jak i Zaunu. Szara Pani jest świętą patronką Wielkiej Ewolucji. Jej witraż usytuowany jest w kościele i jest głównym punktem zbiórki czcicielu ruchu. Jest wykonany z ołowiu i ze szkła. W tym miejscu w trakcie Dnia Postępu, członkowie świętują starą, zauńską tradycję złożenia czegoś osobistego przed jej wizerunkiem. Najczęściej jest to część ciała np. gałka oczna. Jest obchodzony od czasu "incydentu" - otworzenia Słonecznych Wrót, w wyniku którego część Zaun została zalana przez morze. Mieszkańcy musieli odbudować dzielnicę na tle wzbogacania się Piltover. Wynalazki W Zaun są tworzone wynalazki w oparciu o badania chemiczne, które mają zarówno pozytywne jak i negatywne skutki. Miejsce obfituje w zmutowane postacie, które kształtują wizerunek miasta. Z powodu dość dużego skażenia, stworzono mechaniczne protezy, które mają za zadanie uratować bądź przytrzymać przy życiu. stworzył specjalnego golema parowego - , dzięki któremu uratował wiele dzielnic przed katastrofami. Niektóre maszyny istnieją w oparciu o plany budowy z . Ustrój W Zaunie panują chemiczni baronowie, którzy zachowują delikatny sojusz chroniąc miasto przed totalnym chaosem. Dzięki czemu, można było zatrudnić naukowców i badaczy, którzy mogli w większym lub mniejszym stopniu opracowywać nowe technologie. Niektórzy twierdzą, że miasto-państwo to bardziej korporacja bez ograniczeń niż społeczeństwo z prawami i porządkiem. Relacje Miasto dzieli przyjazne stosunki z narodem , który wspiera w jego ambicjach, aby stworzyć idealnego nadnaturalnego mordercę. Podarowali doktorowi laboratorium w obrębie swojej stolicy i dali mu wolną rękę, aby mógł realizować dzieło swojego życia. Najemnicy z Zaun zostali również zatrudnieni przez nich podczas inwazji na , z czego najbardziej haniebnych z nich był . Masowe morderstwa i zniszczenia dokonane przez szaleńca zostawiły trwały ślad w ioniańskiej historii i moralności. Dodatkowo zauński profesor Stanwick Prididly zaproponował reinkarnację poprzez stworzenie nowego ciała, pomimo nieudolnych prób jego wskrzeszenia przez noxiańskich nekromantów. Wraz z Miastem z Żelaza i Szkła stanowią wielką metropolię, pomimo że są oddzielnymi nacjami. Znajdujące się powyżej Miasto Postępu, jest bogatsze i bardziej zadbane od Zaun mające problemy z Szarością. Pomimo, że wzajemnie się nie lubią i ścigają się między sobą pod względem technologicznym, to mają wspólne podłoże historyczne, społeczne, kulturowe oraz geograficzne (Piltover jest usytuowane dosłownie nad Zaunem). Historia Budowa kanału right|325px|thumb|Słoneczne Wrota w - obecny kanał na przesmyku. Rządzących miastem usytuowanym na brzegu przesmyku męczył widok statków wyruszających w długą podróż wokół południowego kontynentu, która często trwała wiele miesięcy. Zatrudnili najsłynniejszych naukowców, aby wykorzystali pokaźne zasoby chemiczne odkryte niedawno w okolicy w celu utworzenia olbrzymiej drogi wodnej, która zjednoczyłaby morza Valoranu. Pogłoski o kanale szybko rozeszły się wśród żeglarzy. Taka droga otworzyłaby niezliczone okazje do handlu, umożliwiła łatwiejsze pokonywanie niebezpiecznych wód, skróciła czas przebywania na morzu oraz umożliwiła transport łatwo psujących się dóbr. Zbliżyłaby wschód z zachodem, zachód ze wschodem, a przede wszystkim — przyniosłaby zmianę. Dzięki temu kanałowi żeglarze nie potrzebowaliby wiatrów - ducha wiatru, który sprzyjała wszystkim tym, którzy chcieli mieć bezpieczną podróż przez nieprzewidywalny ocean oraz chroniły statki przed klifami Valoranu. Nie musieliby budować kunsztownych ołtarzy ani wyglądać drozdów na burzowym horyzoncie. Bezpieczeństwo i szybkość ich statków nie zależały już od nieprzewidywalnego bóstwa, ale od pomysłowości człowieka. Wraz z postępem prac na przestrzeni dekad, Janna została zapomniana. Jej ołtarze uległy zniszczeniu, rozebrane na kawałki przez mewy, a jej imię rzadko wspominano, nawet gdy zimą wody stawały się wzburzone i niebezpieczne. Otwarcie kanału było radosnym świętem. Tysiące chemtechowych urządzeń umieszczono wzdłuż przesmyku. Rządzący miastem zebrali się na uroczyste odpalenie ładunków, które podróżni z całego świata oglądali z uśmiechami na twarzach i dumą w sercach. Urządzenia zostały aktywowane. Chemiczne opary roztapiające skały zaczęły się wydobywać. Wybuchy rozbrzmiały w całym przesmyku. Zbocza klifów poczęły pękać. Ziemia zaczęła się trząść. Zebrani usłyszeli ryk wody oraz syk gazu. W tym momencie rozległy się krzyki. W ciągu nadchodzących lat nikt nie poznał dokładnej przyczyny katastrofy. Niektórzy twierdzili, że to niestabilność bomb chemicznych; inni, że to błędy w obliczeniach inżynierów. Niezależnie od przyczyny, wybuchy spowodowały reakcję łańcuchową, która wstrząsnęła całym przesmykiem. Całe dzielnice zapadały się do oceanu, a prawie połowa mieszkańców miasta musiała walczyć o życie z rwącymi prądami wschodnich i zachodnich mórz. Gdy tysiące ludzi zniknęło pod falami, zaczęli błagać o pomoc, modląc się, aby ktoś ich ocalił. Wzywali Jannę, którą do niedawna zawsze wypowiadali podczas niebezpieczeństwa na morzu. Dotknięta nagłą falą zdesperowanych błagań o pomoc bogini odczuła, że przepełnia ją moc tak wielka jak nigdy przedtem. Wielu z tych, którzy wpadli do wody, już utonęło, ale gdy chmury toksycznego chemgazu zaczęły wydobywać się z pęknięć w ulicach, zatruwając i dusząc setki wdychających je ludzi, Janna wiedziała, jak pomóc. Zniknęła w w chmurze gazu, który przytłaczał bezsilne ofiary narodzin wielkiego kanału. Uniosła kostur wysoko i zamknęła oczy, gdy otaczał ją wiatr — wichura tak potężna, że ci, którzy ją wezwali, obawiali się, że zostaną pochłonięci lub rozszarpani na strzępy. Jej kostur lśnił coraz jaśniejszym błękitem, a ona uderzyła nim o ziemię, rozpraszając gaz jednym, potężnym uderzeniem wiatru. Ci, którzy wezwali Jannę, wzięli głęboki oddech i spojrzeli na kobietę, która ich uratowała, przysięgając, że nigdy o niej nie zapomną. Po tym wszystkim podmuch wiatru przeleciał po ulicach i Janna zniknęła... Chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że widzieli, jak jasnoniebieski ptak zakładał gniazdo na wysokiej wieży z żelaza i szkła, która górowała nad miastem. Wiele lat po tym, jak naprawiono miasto zwane , a nad nim zbudowano lśniące miasto , imię Janny wspomina się w niezliczonych historiach, które opowiadają o wędrownym duchu wiatru, przybywającym w czasach wielkiej potrzeby. Niektórzy powiadają, że gdy Szarość Zaun staje się zbyt gęsta, Janna ją rozprasza, a następnie znika równie szybko, jak się pojawiła. Gdy oprych na usługach chemicznego barona przesadza lub gdy nikt nie reaguje na krzyki ofiar, potężny podmuch wiatru może przelecieć ulicą i przybyć na pomoc tym, którym nikt nie chce pomóc. Ciekawostki * W języku niemieckim, Zaun oznacza płot lub ogrodzenie. * Inspiracją stworzenia miasta były nurty artystyczne: steampunk, biopunk i dieselpunk. * Przed przeróbką mapy Twisted Treeline, historycznie był ostatnim żyjącym lasem w Zaun. * Szarość Zaun to odpowiednik smogu. Bohaterowie Miasta-Państwa Bohaterowie Powiązani Zobacz także *Zaun na Uniwersum League of Legends *Strona promocyjna Zaun Opowiadania *Miasto z Żelaza i Szkła cs:Zaun de:Zhaun en:Zaun es:Zaun fr:Zaun zh:祖安 Kategoria:Miejsca